


Brooklyn's rules

by Verbose (orphan_account)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Verbose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Race is fed up and Spot can't break the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brooklyn's rules

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own Newsies*

Spot Conlon sat on his bunk, knees pulled up to his chest, arms wrapped around them. He couldn't keep the memories of 10 minutes ago out of his head. He was glad the lodging house was empty.

 

"What is so wrong with showing even a little emotion?" Race had been yelling, although his voice was trembling ever so slightly. Only someone who knew him like Spot did would've been able to pick up on it.

He continued, "I tell you I love you and all you can say is 'okay'!?" Race took a few steps closer to the door when he said this.

Spot had just stood there, he wanted to explain, but he didn't know what to say. His hands were shaking in his pockets. He didn't want Race to leave, he wanted to apologize and beg him to stay. But that would break a rule. Spot refused to be the type of leader that broke his own rules but made others follow them.

_Brooklyn didn't beg._

"I can't believe you." Race sounded distant now, quiet. Like he wasn't sure if he was talking to himself or to Spot.

But Spot knew Race meant it for him; he couldn't believe himself. He really did want to tell Race he loved him. That he thought about him all day long, and that he was always the last thing he pictured before he fell asleep. He wanted to tell Race he needed him. But that would be showing weakness.

_Brooklyn wasn't weak._

Race just stared at him. His gaze was deep and crestfallen, boring holes into Spots heart. He was waiting for Spot to react. He wanted Spot to say something; to explain, or to apologize, or to say he really did love him. Spot didn't speak.

Race put his hand on the door handle.

Spot was screaming at himself on the inside, he could feel wet heat behind his eyes.

"I can't do this anymore Spot." Race gave him one last look. His broken heart in his voice and in his eyes. Then he walked out the door, shutting it behind him firmly. He barely made it back to Manhattan's empty lodging house before he puked and broke down crying.

Spot didn't know that though.

So now here he was. Brooklyn's great leader, Spot Conlon. Shaking and silently crying, curled up on his bed like a child. He couldn't believe what happened; he definitely couldn't believe he was crying. He was disgusted with himself for it.

_Brooklyn didn't break._

For the first time in his life, Spot hated Brooklyn.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, please tell me if you like it.


End file.
